


Forgotten Date

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Devido à sua infância, Sanji se esqueceu da data de seu aniversário.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 6





	Forgotten Date

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente dia 02/03/2020 pro aniversário do Sanji.

— Sanji, que dia é seu aniversário?

Sanji gelou ao ouvir a pergunta que tanto temia. O cigarro caiu de sua boca, ele sentiu a garganta secar por completo e suas mãos ficarem trêmulas. Ao olhar levemente para o lado, viu a cabeça de Luffy apoiada em seu ombro, com seu típico sorriso enorme. Os braços do garoto estavam enrolados em sua cintura, como sempre atrapalhando enquanto cozinhava. Em toda sua vida ele evitou falar sobre o assunto, sequer a pensar sobre, aniversário não era uma data que o trazia boas lembranças. Por ser um erro, de acordo com Judge, depois de sua mãe falecer, o loirinho nunca mais comemorou a data e, enquanto estava preso naquela cela escura, fria e cheia de insetos nojentos, ele ouvia todos os anos sua família comemorar o aniversário de Ichiji, Niji e Yonji, esquecendo-se completamente dele como se ele não existisse. Era dolorosa as lembranças e com o passar dos anos não pensou mais nisso, acabando por se esquecer até mesmo de quando era a data.

— Esqueci. — A resposta amargurada e em tom melancólico não só chamou a atenção de Luffy, como também do espadachim que estava um pouco atrás observando-os com uma expressão irritada, mas que, como era Zoro, parecia apenas sua cara feia de sempre.

O capitão percebeu que havia algo muito errado, afinal, quem é que esquecia o dia que nasceu? Especialmente Sanji que sempre adorava todas as datas comemorativas, que sempre preparava banquetes deliciosos para o aniversário de cada um de seus companheiros. Luffy não achava aquilo correto, então ele se desenrolou do loiro e segurou em seus ombros para virá-lo de frente. Ao fazê-lo, pôde ver os olhos marejados do cozinheiro e imediatamente o abraçou forte e apertado, deixando o maior sem reação. O moreninho não sabia o que havia acontecido para ele esquecer e como Sanji não parecia querer compartilhar, ele não ia pressionar. Quando seu companheiro estivesse pronto, o capitão estaria lá para ouvi-lo e aceitá-lo, não importasse o que fosse.

— Então acho que temos que escolher um dia para ser seu aniversário. — Luffy disse ao se afastar e mostrar aquele sorriso de sempre dele e isso fez uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto pálido do cozinheiro, lágrima que imediatamente foi secada com o dedo do menor que acariciou o rosto do outro.

Sanji estava surpreso. Não só pelas palavras de consolo de seu capitão, como também o respeito que ele tinha em dar espaço para ele falar apenas quando estivesse pronto. Havia se encontrado naquele navio e não queria que seu passado estragasse tudo, não desejava ir embora e abandonar seus amigos.

— Zoro, diz um número. — Luffy disse em um segundo que se virou para trás, vendo o espadachim com a mesma expressão emburrada. Nunca entenderia o motivo dele sempre ficar daquele jeito quando estava colado em Sanji... _Ou talvez ele soubesse exatamente a razão._

— Três. — Zoro disse sem nenhuma vontade e em seguida bocejou falsamente, virando-se de costas para a cena patética do cozinheiro idiota.

— E eu escolho dois. Então a partir de hoje o aniversário do Sanji é dia dois de março. — Luffy falou tão alto que provavelmente o resto do bando também havia escutado. Mas, o jovem se virou em direção ao calendário e viu o enorme número dois no meio da página e as letras MAR. Franziu o cenho e ao se dar conta, ele soltou um grito animado. — É hoje!

Tudo aquilo fez Sanji rir da situação. Luffy era muito fofo, observá-lo fazia seu coração ficar quentinho. A criatividade dele era tão incrível que o surpreendia sempre, era óbvio que o menor disse dia dois por saber que era naquele dia, assim como a escolha de Zoro também não poderia ser apenas coincidência. Ele só não esperava que seu capitão ajoelhasse e segurasse suas mãos, levando-as até os lábios e beijou três vezes cada uma.

— Feliz aniversário, Sanji. Nunca se esqueça que você é meu cozinheiro e nunca deixarei que alguém te roube de mim. — O capitão disse de forma egoísta, mas Sanji notou que ele estava falando bem sério e talvez ameaçando certo alguém que ouvia a conversa e por sorte estava virado e não viu aquela cena íntima entre os dois.

— Pare com isso, capitão. — Sanji não poderia estar mais envergonhado. Ele era o cavaleiro de Luffy, ele deveria se ajoelhar, não o contrário. Ver seu amado capitão se submetendo a ele daquela forma o fazia se sentir mais amado e feliz que nunca e ele puxou a mão para secar as lágrimas que escaparam. — Vem, levanta.

Ao puxar o mais novo, sentiu os lábios pressionando a palma de sua mão e o coração pular de seu peito. Luffy sabia o quanto ele dava importância para as próprias mãos e que não deveria machucá-las jamais, ter o reconhecimento da pessoa que daria sua vida só o fazia pensar que tinha feito a escolha certa ao seguir aquele garoto maluco com chapéu de palha.

Antes de se levantar, eles ouviram um resmungo e em seguida a porta da cozinha se batendo, ao olhar, Zoro não estava mais lá e o moreninho começou a rir, deixando Sanji ainda mais confuso.

Enquanto celebravam, o loiro observava seus companheiros se divertindo, brincando e degustando os petiscos que havia preparado para aquela comemoração. Seu coração estava mais acelerado que o normal, o sorriso não sumia de seu rosto nem por um segundo e a cada novo brinde ele ria se divertindo com a situação. Nunca foi tão feliz na sua vida, aquela era sua verdadeira família.

— Sabe o mais engraçado, Sanji? — Luffy disse, chamando a atenção do loiro que servia outra caneca de sake para Zoro. — Você é o número três e o Zoro o número dois, seu aniversário parece até uma junção de vocês dois, como se fosse o destino.

Era só uma brincadeira idiota, mas foi o suficiente para fazer os dois imbecis envergonharem-se e corarem forte, recebendo as risadas de todo o bando. Eram tão óbvios.

_O capitão sempre sabe de tudo._


End file.
